


all signs point to you (and end with me faceplanting)

by akutagi



Series: Sierra's Writing Block Kryptonite aka OTP Generator Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kenma watch where youre going smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: Trying to gather his bearings, he heard the slight jingle of a bell in the not so far distance. Then he noticed the approaching sound of footsteps, mixing with the crisp and sharp leaves on the sidewalk. When he finally opened his eyes again, he raised an arm to shield from the bright sun. However, he felt like the new body next to him was just, if not more, warm than the star in the sky.For lack of better terms, the boy was frantic. His maroon apron was swaying, almost hitting Kenma square in the face a few times. His locks reminded him of the pumpkins many stores displayed for the season, though his hair looked more vibrant in comparison.Finally realizing that Kenma was awake, the other knelt down to then bite the corner of his lip. Hesitantly, he waved his hand in front of the fallen boy, eyes oozing with concern. His voice was a little quiet, but still loud enough for Kenma to hear. “H-Are you alright?”---Kenma gets distracted by his phone, leading him to fall down after bumping into Hinata's cafe sign. Hinata offers a drink and maybe something even sweeter than a coffee.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Sierra's Writing Block Kryptonite aka OTP Generator Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	all signs point to you (and end with me faceplanting)

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i like kagehina. its just. i have kenhina brainworms jdkdkasal
> 
> prompt was 'they meet when a sees b walk into a street sign'
> 
> i hope this quick lil fic bring someone some joy :)

Although autumn was usually the time for chilled air and the beginnings of cooler conditions like snow, the sun beat down heavily onto Kenma as he walked down the streets. So much in fact, that he’d needed to uncoil his new scarf, only to let it dangle around him like he chunky headphones usually did. 

Said device was being used to blast music as Kenma played on his phone, doing his latest gacha game daily missions as he walked down the sepia-toned street. The section of town he was currently traveling in felt like it was straight out of a movie set from the earlier days of film, each corner feeling rustic and aged with much. Most would say it looked like this for the aesthetic of being nostalgic, but Kozume wanted to believe it was due to them wanting to stay true to where the establishments originally started. 

Regardless, the gamer had walked down these streets plenty enough times before, so much so that he even felt like he would walk down them blindfolded. And since he was watching his screen, he practically was testing the theory out that day. 

He was waiting to see if he got a character he’d been saving up for weeks in preparation for the banner, but instead of getting a five-star, he was now seeing stars as he fell backward. Phone bouncing on top of his lap, his palms and lower back took the brunt force of the device. He wasn’t sure if it was the sky or the less-than-graceful impact, but when he took a moment to open his eyes he squinted more than usual. 

Trying to gather his bearings, he heard the slight jingle of a bell in the not so far distance. Then he noticed the approaching sound of footsteps, mixing with the crisp and sharp leaves on the sidewalk. When he finally opened his eyes again, he raised an arm to shield from the bright sun. However, he felt like the new body next to him was just, if not more, warm than the star in the sky. 

For lack of better terms, the boy was frantic. His maroon apron was swaying, almost hitting Kenma square in the face a few times. His locks reminded him of the pumpkins many stores displayed for the season, though his hair looked more vibrant in comparison. 

Finally realizing that Kenma was awake, the other knelt down to then bite the corner of his lip. Hesitantly, he waved his hand in front of the fallen boy, eyes oozing with concern. His voice was a little quiet, but still loud enough for Kenma to hear. “H-Are you alright?” 

He nodded, and when  _ that  _ didn’t seem like enough for the other, he vocalized it. “Yeah. ‘M fine, please.” 

“Do you need help up?” Before Kenma could refuse, the other was standing and pulling the pseudo-blond with him. Once he wasn’t in direct sunlight, Kenma could now see the culprit behind his literal downfall was a newly installed coffee shop sign, riddled with childlike chalk drawings boxing in the new text, ‘ _ Try Our New Boo-berry Scones!! They’re Frighteningly Delicious!’ _

Peering over to the other, hands still interlocked with his, Kenma asked the first thing that popped into mind. “Has this sign… always been here?” 

The other squirmed to pick the folded sign back up before planting his feet down, letting loose Kenma’s fingers. Huffing out a breath, he responded. “Well, no? I put it up earlier this week, so  _ technically  _ no, but also yes.” 

That would be the end result for Kenma’s test, seeing that he failed to take into account any new additions to his pathway. He also realized that a reason the other was muffled to him was caused by his headphones still being on his ears, so he removed them, making it easier to hear the street get arguably more lively. 

Looking back towards Kenma, the other spoke with much more power, though Kenma couldn’t discern if it was now due to the free ears or his boost in confidence. “I feel really awful about this. A-And I’d feel even worse if you ended up with a concussion or something… So could I offer you a drink?”

Out of everything the ginger could have said, Kenma wasn’t expecting that.  _ Like, as a way of apologizing? _ he pondered. He seemed determined, and that he wouldn’t take no for an answer, so who was Kenma to refuse this guy’s wish?

“Uh, sure?” Which prompted the other to smile so wide that the sun’s intensity shooed away for a mere second.

Automatically, almost like flipping a switch, the boy turned back to cheerful and pulled Kenma by the arm, leading him into a bricked-portion of the stripe. A familiar jingle and smell passed by both of them when entering.

The boy, who’s name tag read ‘ _ Hinata’ _ once they were out of the sun’s glare, led him through the main coffee shop’s space and towards the backroom. Kenma turned towards the other, who was now in the door’s cute frame with a cute frame of his own. “Uh-”

Clutching the tinted wood, he asked with pleading eyes “Hey, not to rush, but could you quickly tell me what you’d want?” 

In return, Kenma spewed the first thing that came to mind. “Iced hazelnut latte, if that not too-”

“Okayberightback!” was spoken abruptly, with the door becoming the final punctuation mark. 

Looking around and taking in the gritted coffee smell, Kenma deduced that he was in the shop’s employee area. Or what objectively looked like one. There was a small and worn sofa in the corner next to a wilting plant. In the middle was a rug and on the opposite wall, a fridge and table. Kemna opted to sit on the couch instead of the wooden stools. 

Encompassed by the cushions, Hinata came back in with his drink and what looked like one of his own. Settling himself down, the couch shifted as well as Kenma, finally getting a chance to set relatively upright now. Taking his drink, he took a sip and then another. 

“... Is it good?” The worker seemed unsure, but of himself or the drink was up for debate. It was so good that Kenma took a third sip before responding. 

“It’s great, actually. How much do I owe you?” 

Shaking his hands, they almost threatened to wack Kenma at one point. “Nonono! It’s on the house!” He ended the protest with a smile, which made Kenma’s one smile become complacent in returning the sentiment. 

Leaning more into the sofa’s back, he took another sip of his latte, this time the drink seeming more bitter somehow. 

In the corner of his eye, he could see the other’s headrest on the back as well, while also dangerously close to Kenma’s face. The cold drink combated flushed cheeks as he realized Hinata’s soft expression complimented his more bolder-toned eyes. 

“Stop it.” was all he said, which obviously confused the other. 

“...Stop drinking?” That was the only logical thing. 

Apparently not. 

“ _ No,”  _ he started, playfully smacking Kenma’s arm. “Stop having that expression.” 

“I’m lost.” 

“You look like I kicked a puppy right in front of you… I liked it better when you were smiling.” Kenma tried to whip around to truly see him after speaking, but he’d shoved his emotions into his sleeve, concealing his face from view. 

“I, uh, my friend Kuroo always tells me I look sad. I’m fine, it’s just my own twisted version of ‘resting bitch face’ I guess.” This made Hinata laugh, which made Kenma chuckle in return. 

“That’s fair. My coworker Tsukishima says I-”

“ _ Hinata.  _ Your little ‘improv break’ is over!” The door rushed open and so did the buzzing noise the closed door had successfully omitted. Clearly, the morning rush was in fact, rushing, and that this blonde was the only main one on staff. 

“Right!” He started, standing while smoothing out his apron. Peering over Kenma one more time, he made his exit out before stopping. “You can go whenever you’d like, but do  _ not  _ throw out that cup before you’re out of here!” 

So, this left Kenma in the backspace of a coffee shop where he didn’t even work, nor intended to enter today. However, now knowing this person worked here… that could change. After finishing a good majority, he slid his headphones back on, waving goodbye to his new stranger and exiting back into the fresh fall air. 

###

He was around 80 percent done when he realized why this cup was so special. The drink itself concealed the text well, but the now bright ice told the full story. 

A number. Digits.

Presumably, Hinata’s digits were laced around the cup, accompanied by a sun doodle and extra apology note. 

He might as well need another apology since as soon as he’d made the connection, he almost walked into another sign on that pesky sidewalk. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading <3
> 
> @akutagi on twt


End file.
